Everyone and Geoff
This article focuses on the interactions between everyone and Geoff. Overview Geoff is one of the friendliest contestants on Total Drama. He easily makes friends with others, is hardly ever upset or angry at anyone, and sees the best in everyone, whether they are his friends or not. As a result, Geoff is well liked by almost everyone, even by those who are harder to befriend at first. However, Geoff's cheery attitude takes a dark turn in Total Drama Action, when he goes through his "Captain Hollywood" phase, leading his friends to either be concerned for him, angry at him, or possibly even both. This leads him into conflicts with his girlfriend and several of the Aftermath guests. However, in the end he realizes the error of his ways, and by Total Drama World Tour he has won back the hearts of his friends, reverting back to his good-natured self. He continues his good-natured party guy attitude and child-like innocence all the way to Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race, where he and his friend Brody are considered very likable by the other teams, making many friends throughout the race and try to befriend even the nastiest of teams. Overall, Geoff is well-liked by his peers due to his easy-going attitude, and this has earned him a lot of friends. Alejandro While they have never met in person, Geoff has a huge hatred for Alejandro for flirting with his girlfriend, Bridgette, during her time on Total Drama World Tour and leading to her cheating on him. During the Aftermath shows, Geoff would openly express his dislike for Alejandro, from calling him "Alejerkdro" to even doodling on a picture of his face in Hawaiian Style to make him look like the devil. In Heather's ending during Hawaiian Punch, Geoff cheers for Heather after she kicks Alejandro in the groin and wins the season. Beth In Alien Resurr-eggtion, Beth goes to investigate the strange sucking sound when everyone else is too afraid. She discovers it's just Bridgette and Geoff making out, which she promptly announces to everyone. In Aftermath Aftermayhem, Geoff tells Beth to take her time in the Second Chance Challenge, in order to stall for time so that Blaineley won't get paid. Blaineley Bridgette In Alien Reaurr-eggtion, they were the first two people to be voted off due to constantly making out, much to everyone’s disgust. Brody Brody is a close friend of Geoff and his partner for The Ridonculous Race. Not much is known about their history together as Geoff did not mention Brody during his time on Total Drama. Geoff and Brody are very alike and even think alike; spending most of their time throughout the Race having fun and goofing around. Geoff is well aware of Brody's crush on MacArthur and often gives him advice on how to woo her since Brody never had a girlfriend before. The two are shown to be very close and constantly support and care for each other throughout the race. When Brody is injured during the first episode, Geoff decides to carry his friend all the way to the finish line. When they finally reach first place for the first time in Hawaiian Honeyruin, after Geoff manages to keep Brody's mind off the hot coals he is stepping on, the two share a hug upon reaching the Chill Zone. In Little Bull on the Prairie, when Brody becomes depressed about being unable to ride the mechanical bull, Geoff gives him some words of encouragement and even lends him his hat. This helps Brody to regain his confidence and win the challenge. Brody begins to lose confidence in Geoff however in Lord of the Ring Toss, due to Geoff's poor performance in the ring tossing challenge. In addition to this, the Ice Dancers attempt to break their bond by telling Geoff that he is pulling Brody down. However, the two make amends by the end of the challenge and they forgive each other. After being eliminated in Ca-Noodling, the two of them return in Bahamarama to replace the Best Friends after Devin got injured in the previous episode. The Surfers make it to the finale and win the Race in their ending after outlasting the Police Cadets. Before the episode closes, the two think back on their time on the show reasserting their friendship with each other. Carrie and Devin The two teams are paired with the Sisters for the superteam challenge in Ca-Noodling. The teams stay in an alliance for the next challenge and decide to inform the others if they find the Don Box. When the Best Friends find it, Carrie is uncertain at first if they should alert the other teams but Devin does so because he thought she told him to. The Surfers decide to let the Best Friends pass them in the race to the Chill Zone as they were the ones who found the Don Box. Later, when the Surfers are eliminated, Carrie and Devin, along with the Sisters run away (as they were being too greedy) when the Surfers state that if one of the other teams in the alliance wins, they will split the money. In Last Tango in Buenos Aires, Carrie chooses to bring the Surfer Dudes back, as they sacrificed themselves in Ca-Noodling to ensure she and Devin didn't get eliminated. In Bahamarama, Geoff, along with Brody, are appreciative of Devin and Carrie electing to bring them back and promise they will split the money with the two if they win. Chet and Lorenzo In None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 1, during the zipline challenge, Geoff and Brody land on top of the Stepbrothers, to which Geoff thanks them for breaking his and Brody's fall. In A Tisket, a Casket, I'm Gonna Blow a Gasket, Geoff compliments Chet's gymnastics skills, however Lorenzo scoffs at this and proclaims he chose to learn the more useful ability, karate. This only further impresses Geoff, as he comments their different skills made them a great team and they covered each other's weaknesses. However, Lorenzo, still blinded by his hatred for his stepbrother, disagrees with Geoff's statement. Don After coming in first place in Hawaiian Honeyruin, Don teases the Surfer Dudes being a married couple after the two hug each other and Brody claiming he will marry Geoff again. Whenever the Surfer Dudes come in first place, they will occasionally pull Don to join them in a group hug, much to the host's displeasure. In Got Venom, Don finds out that the Surfer Dudes had collected extinguisher foam in their vial instead of Komodo dragon venom. Mistaking them for cheating, Don threatens the Surfer Dudes that he will disqualify them from the Race if they ever attempt to perform this act again. In How Deep is Your Love, during the recap, Don states that he will miss the Surfer Dudes and that they were one of the teams he liked. He further shows his fondness during the recap in Bahamarama, where he seems to be happy at the Surfer Dudes' return. In the finale, when Geoff and Brody leaves the Empire State Building, they see a taxi and mistakenly think Don left it there for them, since their first taxi was wrecked. When Geoff and Brody hug Don yet again after reaching the halfway point, Don stops them again (since he has some trouble breathing), but points out that while he's happy they're back, he must remain impartial. When the Surfer Dudes win in their ending, Don sarcastically mocks them for throwing their prize money on the ground. Ezekiel In Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, He was the only one who stood up to Ezekiel because Zeke is the sexiest of the girls and it made Bridgette and Eva mad.Category:Interaction Category:Everyone interactions Category:Everyone friendships Category:Friendships